Turquoise
by raytrendyme
Summary: That pair of turquoise eyes have been burned into my memory the day I turned the ranch around. They appear too often in my dreams for my liking. And I'd only seen them once. For a second. How have they made such a lasting impression? I have to admit though, I wouldn't mind getting to see those beautiful sea green eyes again. Just once more. (Rated T for language.)
1. Prologue

". . . Wake up."

My eyes pop open as a harsh voice disrupts me from my sleep. My vision is slightly blurry but, after a few seconds, focus on none other than the Witch Princess.

"Ugh, what?" I asked her grouchily. How dare she interrupt my sleep, no one invited her inside my house. I was having such a nice dream too…

"Oh good, you're awake." A wicked smile crossed her lips and she holds out a piece of paper to me. I throw the covers off my body and stretch, before snatching the paper from her hands. "You have a letter from the Harvest King." She explains before I could ask. "Read it."

The Harvest King? Shit.

Well, that definitely woke me up. All my previous anger drains away immediately, replaced by an onslaught of nervousness as I unfold the letter, and I feel the Witch Princess' eyes on me as I started to read.

"_Hello, this is the Harvest King. _

_The Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites were punished because YOU didn't work. _

_They've been sent away to another world._

_If you work hard and achieve your goals, I will return the Harvest Sprites and the Harvest Goddess to this world._

_Do you understand?_

_The two Harvest Sprites at the Harvest Sprite Station, and Guts at Harvest Sprite, Inc. are still in this world, so they should be able to help you get started._

_Well, do your best._

_ Sincerely,_

_the Harvest King"_

". . .," My mouth is too dry. I can't bring myself to speak.

The Witch Princess sighs too loudly and I don't even bother to keep myself from glaring at her.

"It's going to be lonely now that I have nobody to argue with," She murmurs to herself, then she turns her attention back to me and pats me on the back in a fashion I could almost interpret as reassuring, if it hadn't been coming from her. "Well, work very hard. I'm counting on you."

And then she disappeared without a trace to suggest she'd even been there. But the paper in my hand confirms that this is really happening...

* * *

I could hardly touch my breakfast; I hadn't even thought to put milk in my cereal. The dry flakes were just staring me in the face.

I didn't think my laziness was that big of a deal?

I understand that my taking over the ranch was my father's dying wish... But, damn it, I didn't ask for the job.

I didn't mean for the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites to get in trouble for my actions. Now, I have to make the ranch a success again, like when dad ran it. Not just for him, but to get the Harvest Sprites and Goddess back to this world. I… I don't have a choice. Starting now, everything HAS to change. I have to…

My train of thought goes astray as I look up and see what looks like... no, they definitely are a pair of turquoise eyes staring back at me through my window. I blink and they're gone. There's no way I just imagined them. I scramble ungracefully to my feet, knocking over my cereal in the process and burst out the door.

I'm met by my dog, Reilly, tail wagging and yipping happily. I bend down and scratch her between her ears, but I'm not really paying attention to her as I look around for any sign of that turquoise eyed stranger.

Of course, nothing.

I know I didn't make them up. They're burning into the back of my mind. The curiosity in them, the brilliant color…

I think I have a new favorite color.


	2. Chapter 1

My face is wet. . .

Why is my face wet? I open one eye halfway open to see Reilly dragging her tongue across my cheek once more before she notices I'm awake and begins yipping happily in my face. I sigh and push her away from me, as I wipe my face with the sleeve of my pajamas. I glance up halfway through drying my face and see my cat, Melville's, yellow irises narrowed at me in disgust.

I roll my eyes. It's not my fault Reilly has her own special way of saying "good morning" to me. I throw my covers off and make my way over to Melville, stroking down his back. All his previous annoyance gone as he purrs happily at my attention.

It's been nearly a year and a half since I got that letter from the Harvest King. And, through annoying and heavy work, I'd, one by one, returned each of the Harvest Sprites and Harvest Goddess to this world.

I feel great about that and all. I really do. I promise.

But ranch life is so . . . boring?

I mean, I love all of my animals. And each of the crops feels like a baby I've nursed to life. But, it's so mundane around here.

And, those turquoise eyes I'd seen that day. . . I see them when I look into the sky in the afternoon. In the streams when I'm fishing. In my dreams at night . . . And, I'd only seen them _once. _Why do they have such a lasting impression on me?

I sigh, my breath pushing my bangs out of my face, but they just fall right back down into my eyes. Before I can fall back asleep, I get out of bed and get ready for the day.

As per usual, I water the crops, feed the animals and then I have the rest of the day to myself.

And so, I head over to Lumina's mansion. Lumina's estate is. . . impressive to say the least. It's the biggest plot of land in the valley aside from my ranch and, of course, Vesta's farm.

Lumina is a. . . friend, a sometimes very annoying and conceited friend, but I'm aquatinted with every girl in the valley.

I climb the marble stairs that lead past the enormous gates that I've never seen locked and enter without knocking. Lumina is sitting at the piano, plunking away at the keys with one of the most bored expressions I'd ever seen her wear.

"What? Rock not here to entertain you today?" I ask. She looks at me with a bright smile.

"Jill!" She squeals happily. "You haven't visited me in so long!" She abandons her piano bench and throws her arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm aware." I respond gently, patting her back awkwardly. She pulls away from her embrace and holds both my hands hostage in hers.

"Oh, I've missed you!"

I mumble something unintelligible in reply and she's babbling away, catching me up on her life. I can't say I really pay attention.

"I have a favor to ask you," she begins.

That gets my attention.

"What?" I tried to keep my voice from sounding utterly unenthusiastic, but I'm sure it comes out exasperated anyways. But, if she notices, she doesn't acknowledge it.

"The mansion is looking so dull these days. If it's not too much trouble can you please bring me some of those flowers? The fall is almost over and I won't see them again until, well spring."

"Well . . ."

"Oh please, please, please, please!" She begs, a slight pout on her face. Maybe I shouldn't have come today. . . But it's too late for that now.

"Fine." I hang my head in defeat. I can never say no when she begs like that. . .

* * *

And now, 10 at night, I find myself lugging an armful of flower pots to the mansion.

I really should have thought this through. I could have easily strung a carriage up to Zayn, my horse, and gotten this done in a few minutes. But nooooooo.

Just as I'm mounting the stairs, a single pot drops from my arms and shatters on the granite steps.

"Fuck." I mutter under my breath, and then I set down the rest of the pots and bend down to salvage what I can of the flowers. As I pick the dirt away from the roots, I hear a door fly open and bite back another curse. I have no doubt that's Lumina, come to complain about me dropping one of her _precious_ flowers.

I keep my head down, preparing for her onslaught of disapproval. But instead, I find a slimmer, more masculine figure standing above me, hand outstretched politely to help me up.

To my utter bewilderment, I raise my eyes and find myself gazing up into a pair of aquamarine eyes. . .

If the man recognizes me, his eyes don't show it. And, I can't look away from his eyes. I can't seem to remember why I came here. _What am I doing?_

I subconsciously register the small smile on his lips as he says his first words to me.

"Hello, beautiful." My hand finds his and I'm brought to my feet. "Walking alone at night?" I'm obviously lost for words. Lost in his eyes. . . A smirk plays on his lips and he winks at me.

"Hehe. . . I'm quite the ladies' man and. . . A Prince of the Stars." That comment is enough to snap me out of my daze and irritate the hell out of me. I recoil from his touch, my hand snatching away from his and I cradle it against my chest like a wounded animal. (I'll never admit it, but my hand kind of tingles where his skin had been against mine.) I open my mouth to say something that I think will knock his self-esteem down a few notches, but I'm interrupted.

"HEY!" A voice calls from the doorway. Both our heads turn and see Lumina standing in the wide doorway of the mansion. "Aren't you that famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?!"

The man in front of me gasps very audibly and I turn back to look at him in shock. To his credit, he recovers quickly and regains his demeanor. He grabs my hand in both of his and catches my gaze in his once again.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time." He brings my hand to his lips and presses a kiss against my knuckles, his eyes never leaving mine. I bite the inside of my cheek and, despite myself, feel a slight blush rising to my cheeks. "I'm about to jet out." He winks at me for the second time that night and our fingers linger against one another's as he releases my hands. He turns and starts to run away, but stops after a few steps and turns back to me. "Call me, Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again."

He points upwards, into the sky. "It's in the stars."

My eyes widen visibly in the moonlight as I watch him backing away. And I jump when I hear Lumina speak from right next to me.

"Wait right there!"

Skye chuckles softly, "Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty."

He sticks his tongue out at her in a teasing manor before turning and dashing away.

Lumina is bright red. "What a smooth talker… Phantom Skye…"

And then, she shakes her head and runs after him. "Wait!"

I look down at my hands. I can still feel his lips pressed against my knuckles. I can feel his gaze locked with mine. Those eyes. Those _eyes._ I never thought I'd see them again. Especially not like this. I can't even be upset that he's a thief. I can't even mind too much that he's so cocky…

Footsteps returning break me from my thoughts and I look up to see Lumina scampering back to me.

"Phantom Skye!" She exclaims. "He… He got away from me!"

I don't give her any response at first, just looking at her as she catches her breath. It actually makes sense for Lumina to be so taken by Skye. I mean, she has a thing for Rock as much as she likes to deny it. And as much as I don't want to admit it, Skye does remind me of Rock in an annoying way. Lumina finally composes herself, and look disdainfully at the broken flower pot still at my feet.

"Um, what happened to my flowers?"

* * *

_Quick A/N: Thank you for viewing my first chapter for my first fanfiction and I apologize for any inconsistencies or errors that may be present. I edited this chapter kind of quick. And if you want to ask me a question about the story or leave me a review to help me improve my writing, I'll reply to anything through PM. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 2

I end up promising to replace the flowers I'd dropped the next day. Lumina tells me that Sebastian will clean up the mess I'd made.

And I make a mental note not to visit Lumina again anytime soon.

That's how I end up spending my Monday morning at the estate arranging flowers under Lumina's critical eye. And when she's not reprimanding me for angling the Blue Magicgrasses incorrectly, she's babbling about Skye.

"He's so cool!" She squeals for about the thousandth time.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." I mutter. I'm sure my irritation is completely obvious. But Lumina either doesn't care, or is too infatuated to notice.

"Who would have thought the Phantom Skye was so cute?!" She continues.

"A phantom?" We pause and look up, seeing Lumina's grandmother, Romana, hobbling downstairs with Sebastian gripping her elbow helpfully.

"Oh my. . . Oh ho ho. Someone like that came?"

"It was fine. Lumina and I chased him off." I tell her before Lumina can open her mouth and say something dumb.

"I'm glad it was nothing serious." Sebastian chimes in happily. I've always liked Sebastian's everlasting smile. He's always doing his best for Romana and Lumina. With Lumina's parents gone, he's like her grandfather. Although, I don't have a clue where her obnoxious attitude came from.

Sebastian and Romana stop for a second when they reach the bottom of the stairwell and admire our (my) work with the flowers.

"They look beautiful. Thank you, Jill." Sebastian has led Romana over to me and she grips my hands in one of hers thankfully. I murmur a quick word of welcome and she's led outside by the ever diligent Sebastian.

Lumina turns back to me, but before she can say another word about my "carelessness", a certain dirty blond waltzes into the foyer.

"Lumina, you look cute as always." Rock makes his way over to , more over to Lumina. It's as if I'm not even here.

"Save the sweet talk." Lumina responds, turning her nose up at him. But, the blush on her cheeks is absolutely noticeable.

"No, I really think so!" He tells her, his bright smile never faltering. He's be a lot cuter if his ego wasn't so large. "Lumina hasn't changed a bit over the years, have you?"

The blush disappears immediately and an annoyed scowl replaces it. "So are you calling me childish?"

"That makes sense." He scratches the back of his head and then nods, as if everything makes sense now. "That's why you're cute though!"

When she doesn't respond at all to that compliment, he only laughs and her scowl deepens.

"Huh? Why are you mad?"

"Get out of my life, Rock!" She growls and then she storms upstairs, and after a few seconds, the sound of her door slamming resonates through the estate.

"You're so cute when you're mad!" He yells after her. And then, he turns back to me looking absolutely satisfied. "Isn't she cute when she's mad?"

"I. . ." Rock interrupts me.

"Hey, let's go to the beach!" And before I can object, he's trapped my wrist in his hand and he's pulling me outside.

* * *

"The sea's so nice. It's so expansive. . . Just so beautiful and blue! I love to look at it. . ."

I really don't know why Rock is wasting my time like this, but I'll let it be for now. I guess being out here is better than being stuck with Lumina's company.

"Plus, it matches my personality perfectly! It's so big and beautiful, just like me."

Count on Rock to say something annoying. The fact that every word he speaks is dead-ass serious is what makes him worse. He thinks he's the Harvest King's gift to women everywhere.

"What's wrong, Jill? You got quiet all of a sudden." I open my mouth to tell him he's getting on my nerves, but he's picked up this nasty habit of thinking it's okay to cut me off. "Oh, I know! You've been taken aback by how cool I am, huh?"

He's got his hand on his hips and one of the biggest grins I'd ever seen him wear.

"Yes, I'm mesmerized." I tell him with a roll of my eyes, sarcasm dripping from every word. As usual, my oh-so-witty replies go to waste.

"I thought so! You can look at me all you want! I'm not shy!" He says happily. "But you have to let me look at you too." And despite myself, I flush as he examines my face. Our eyes meet and I turn beet red and my eyes drop to my feet.

He laughs. "You're pretty funny, Jill. You won't even look at me! Haha!"

My stomach knots in embarrassment. He's making fun of me. I stomp on his foot and run from the beach.

What is wrong with me?

First a stupid thief reduces me a blubbering idiot. And now Rock. . . **Rock** has me blushing like a child.

This is all Skye's fault.

I hate him so much.

If only he didn't have those gorgeous eyes. . . Then, maybe that would be completely true.

What's happening to me?


	4. Chapter 3

It's been a few months since I'd met Skye, The Phantom Thief. I haven't been able to keep him from my dreams since that night, if I'm being honest. Something about him. . . There's something about him I can't help but long for.

Autumn had ended. . . And the highly unproductive winter had overtaken the valley. The Harvest King had delivered a blanket of snow to everything that touched the ground, unfortunately wiping out my crops and leaving me nothing to do.

Great.

I'm lying in bed after another oh-so-productive day when I hear a knocking on the door. Who would want to see me in the middle of fucking winter? As bad as the snow is coming down out there, too.

I get up and open my door to see a bundled up Karen shivering at my door.

"Shit, I forgot I'd ordered something. . . Please come in and warm up. Great Harvest Goddess, I feel awful." She hobbles in and slumps into a chair at my kitchen table.

I run over to my kitchen and prepare her a cup of hot chocolate. She gives me a look of thanks as I set the mug down in front of her, and takes a sip.

"Ahh! Thank you, Jill. You're too kind." She manages, before taking another sip.

"Is there anything I can deliver for you while you stay here and get warm?" I ask her. I feel so bad for making her come out her in this weather.

"I couldn't a—"

"Please!" I nearly beg.

"Okay, okay." She gives in and a huge smile takes my face. Gone are my days of laziness! Jill is a work machine! "I have a crate of wine I need to get to the Blue Bar. That was my last delivery for today."

"No problem!" I tell her confidently. "I'll hook it up to Zayn and we'll get that thing over there in no time."

I pat her on the back and grab my wool coat, shrugging it on before tugging on a hat and heading out.

"Stay warm!"

* * *

Well, it's cold.

Cold is an understatement.

It's dead ass frigid.

Zayn isn't even acknowledging the snow as it comes down around him. I guess his own body heat is keeping him warm enough.

Me, on the other hand, I'm cold as hell. (I know, that doesn't really make sense.)

Eventually, I make it to the Blue Bar. I can practically taste the heat emitting from the building and I go inside to tell them I have their delivery.

I'm rubbing my arms trying to get the feeling back when I hear Muffy's voice beckon me over to Griffin and her, where they stand behind the counter.

"Oh, hey, Jill. You came at a good time." I raise an eyebrow in question, but don't say anything as I join them.

"We just received a notice from Phantom Skye," she continues.

I hate to admit it, but my heart skips a beat. Skye? He's coming? Tonight?

"'_I'm going to bless your bar with my presense at midnight for a drink. Phantom Skye.'_" Griffin reads to me. "He certainly loves himself," he scoffs with a small roll of his eyes.

"And sending a notice of his arrival makes me think he's quite confident. I kind of like that," Muffy tells me with a smile on her lips. I glance over at Griffin and he looks more irritated than I've ever seen him. Aw, he's jealous!

"Anyway," he begins, trying to slightly change the subject. "He is a thief. So, we gotta corner him."

"That's right," all the previous admiration has left her voice, replaced by a more determined tone. "We'll make him pay in gold for that drink."

". . . That's not what I meant."

"I'm kidding!" Even I'm not convinced, but Griffin nor I says so. "Do you have some time tonight, Jill? We could really use your help to catch that arrogant thief."

"I-I'd be glad to help." I stutter out. A chance to see Skye? I'll take it. Even if that means he'll be captured and taken to jail tonight.

"Thank you, Jill. We're depending on you." Muffy clasps her hands together happily.

"I hope you don't mind. We appreciate it." Griffin tells me with one of his few smirks. "Now, where's Karen with that shipment of wine. . ."

"Oh, I have that right outside!"

* * *

It's 11:20 at night and I'm outside of this stupid bar like I don't have work to do tomorrow. . .

I mean, just because it's winter, that doesn't mean I'm sitting on my ass all day with nothing to do but count snowflakes. I think the late night is just making me cranky.

I walk into the bar without knocking, but neither Muffy nor Griffin seem irritated at me coming in after business hours without announcement. Oh yeah, they're the ones who asked me to come. They were expecting me.

"Oh, Jill. So good of you to come!" Muffy says to me in greeting, her ever present smile glued to her face.

"The Phantom's not here yet," Griffin informs and I give him a nod of acknowledgement before I join them in front of the bar.

We all turn and watch the entrance, awkwardly silent. Then Muffy inhales all too loudly, Griffin and I both look at her quizzically.

"Mmm-mmm," her eyes are closed in pleasure at the smell we're all starting to get a whiff of. "Why do I smell curry?"

"Yes. . ." Griffin agrees. "That smells so good!"

Before I can say a thing, Griffin runs outside in search of the smell. And within seconds, Muffy is right on his trail.

Idiots! This is supposed to be an ambush. And they left me here by myself guarding _their _bar, because _they_ couldn't control their curry urges. I'm stomping over to the door to call them back inside when a figure drops down from the roof outside and land right in front of me.

Skye.

Yes, I jump. Unprepared for his arrival. He merely smirks at me and steps forward.

I, in turn, step backwards and that draws that wonderf—annoying laugh from his throat.

"We meet again, my darling Jill," his hand reaches out and takes mine in his like that first time we'd met. Wait, he'd called me Jill. He knows my name? How does he know my name? My question catches in my throat as he continues. "Do you believe that fate has drawn us together?"

"I—" I can't think straight right now. Why do his beautiful teal eyes feel like judgmental arrows piecing into my very being. I don't know where my next words come from, but my mouth seems to move on its own. "Could it be fate?"

He laughs. . . Nervously? I must be imagining it.

"It makes me happy to hear that from a beautiful maiden." He squeezes my hand. And I'm once again reminded that this is real life and I need to get my act together as he releases my hand. "Anyway, I wonder if you could just hold still for a moment."

"For wh—" I begin but he points at finger at me abruptly, effectively startling me into silence.

"_CHICK-BEAM. . . FIRE!" _

A flash of light.

What the fuck just happened?

Skye is just looking at me cautiously, not moving. And I'm about to back away from him because that look is making me nervous. But, then I realize my feet aren't responding to me.

I look down and try to move my fingers.

Nothing.

I look at Skye, and the look of bewilderment on my face must be all the confirmation he needs because that smirk comes back to his face and he steps up to me. Of course, my efforts to back away from him are futile.

He strokes my cheek with the back of his hand and pushes my bangs away from my eyebrows, that smirk dissolving for a moment into something more tender. His eyes meet mine and my eyes betray my terror.

"Just relax. You'll be able to move again in a while." He pulls his hand back and it falls back into his pocket. "You should be able to speak, at least, in a few seconds. But for now, I have business to attend to."

He blows me a kiss that I can't attempt to catch if I wanted to. And then, he sashays past me. The quiet grunt and then tap of shoes indicates to me he jumped over the counter rather than walk around it to the back like a civilized human being. I scoff at that. There are some rustling sounds behind me. I guess he's looking for what he came her for.

The silence is too much for me. Especially since I can't even turn to see what he's doing.

"Why are you a thief?" I ask.

"I don't know why." He tells me. Well, there goes that attempt at conversation.

"I-It's just for fun?"

"Hehe. . . That might be it." He pauses, and then just to mess with me, adds. "And, that might not be it." I roll my eyes. Cheeky bastard.

"You want to know more about me don't you. . .?" He's suddenly back in front of me and I see the bottle of expensive looking wine tucked under his arm. "But if I simply tell you, it'll take the mystique out of our relationship. . ."

He just studies my face for a minute or two. Ugh, where are Muffy and Griffin? How could they leave me here like this?

"I know, Jill." He's successfully got my attention again.

"Huh?" The way that came out reminds me of something like a goose honk. How attractive. Good one, Jill. Knockin 'em dead!

"If you can catch me, I'll tell you anything you want." I'm considering this when, on cue, I hear Muffy's disappointed voice.

"That's odd. I could have sworn that great smell way coming from here."

Griffin's follows.

"Yeah. Let's go back to the shop."

"Hehe. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. Gotta jet!" He takes my limp hand in his and presses a kiss to my knuckles. Curse my blushing. He looks up and meets my eyes. "See you around, Jill." With a final wink, he turns and disappears into the night.

Seconds later, both Muffy and Griffin reappear in the doorway looking flustered. And at that exact moment, I realize I've regained control of my muscles. Must have disappeared with Skye. . .

I glare at the pair, crossing my arms over my chest. "Thanks for all the help with the Phantom, it was appreciated."

"What?" Wow, Muffy actually looks pretty pissed. I want to laugh, but it's really not the time. "The Phantom was here!?" She turns and starts sifting through all the vials of I wouldn't know what, while I relay to Griffin a very abridged version of the story. It consists of Skye paralyzing me and taking what he wanted. Nothing else.

"The Okuhattan is gone!" Muffy sounds so deflated.

"Are you okay, Jill?" Griffin asks me. The concern on his face is so genuine, I feel bad for not telling the whole story.

"I'm fine. . . I just need to get home."

"I'm sorry, Jill. I just left you all alone. . ." Muffy apologizes, looking kind of ashamed of herself. Whoa.

"And I'm really, really sorry. Thanks for the help today." Griffin finishes.

"It's fine. I promise. . . Bye."

* * *

The fresh layer of snow on the ground looks absolutely beautiful and untouched. Time to go mess it up!

I open my door to go stomp around in the snow for a while, but I see a small container with a note on top of it where I'm about to place my foot.

I cock my head in a way that would resemble Reilly. And then, bend down to pick up the container, turning to go back inside. I hold the note between two fingers and barely pop open the top of the container.

You know what it is?

Curry.

I bring it to my nose and take a small sniff.

Oh. It smells heavenly. The exact same scent from last night. . .

Last night.

I put down the container and open my note.

'_It must have been fate meeting you again last night. Enjoy the curry. You can tell me how you like it next time we meet, beautiful. And meet again, we will. It's written in the stars._

_~Skye_

_P.S. I know you're wondering how I found out your name. That's a secret. Hehe'_

I bite my lip and hold the note against my chest with a small sigh.

Thank you, Phantom Thief.


	5. Chapter 4

Every day when I'm done with work, I wander around town in hopes someone has gotten a note from Skye announcing his arrival.

And, ever day I'm oh-so-cruely disappointed. It's been months since that night at the Blue Bar. I really do miss his stupid face. . .

The winter snow has all melted away and been replaced by the pale green that is spring. Spring is absolutely wonderful. The harsh nothingness of winter gives way to so much life.

It's actually the Spring Thanksgiving today. I've done what I need to do back home for the moment, so I'm going to go visit Celia today.

Why am I not going home? I don't want any Spring Thanksgiving gifts.

Why not?

I don't want to take anything from a boy who I have no interest in. _Especially_ not Rock. See, Rock has this idea that if he gives every girl in the valley something, they'll suddenly all show up at the inn that night for some kind of gigantic orgy with him. I'm not entertaining that idea this year.

Instead, I'm going to see Celia. I love Celia to death. She's probably the only other girl in the valley who can relate to my farm life. She actually has heart problems that led to her coming to live with her Aunt Vesta here in the Valley. But, she doesn't tell. . . Well, anyone about that. She says she doesn't want pity.

I get that.

I'm crossing that bridge that leads to Vesta's farm when I hear Celia's voice calling out to Marlin as he storms out of their shop.

"Marlin, calm down," He stops, hearing her voice, and turns back to her absolutely seething.

"That customer insulted the crops you sold, Celia! I'm gonna go into town and have a word or two with him!" Well, that's Marlin for you, always so ready to defend Celia's honor. It's actually really cute. I should probably feel worse about my eavesdropping, but it's kind of a bad habit.

"Stop it." Celia tells him, her embarrassment heavily apparent. She grabs his arm as a hostage. "You'll give this store a bad reputation doing that!"

"I don't care!" His voice is harsh, but he hasn't attempted to throw off Celia's grip on his arm. "I can't let this slide!"

"I don't even care about what he said at all!" She assures him, her grip tightening. "So, listen Marlin. Calm down, okay?"

He stares at her for a second, trying to hold onto his anger. But all at once, his shoulders go slack as he lets it go, and he sighs, "Okay." Celia smiles at him and slides her hands from his forearm and holds his hand in both of hers.

"But I appreciate your words, Marlin. Thanks for caring." Marlin blushes, his eyes glancing down at their hands and then back to her face.

"That's okay. Let's go back."

"Mm-hm," Celia nods, and then leads him back inside. "Hi Jill!" She waves to me and I flush in embarrassment. Did she know I was there the whole time?

"Hey." Marlin nods, before they disappear back into the doors of the shop.

Well, that's my cue to leave. Ugh. . . Now, what am I going to do for another few hours?

* * *

I ended up just going home. I'll ignore anyone who comes tonight.

As I'm finishing dinner and getting ready to go to bed early, I hear a knock on the door. I roll my eyes, ignoring it. But then, I hear a rustle and then footsteps retreating.

What?

I get up and peek out the window. Nothing.

So, I open the door and see a bag of cookies with a note attached to it. I've seen this before. . . Skye? I snatch the cookies off the ground, and close the door behind me, opening the note.

'_Today is the day when guys give girls cookies isn't it?_

_Hehe. . . I'm going to give some only to you, Jill._

_See you around._

_~Skye'_

As soon as I finish reading the short note, I realize how hard I'm smiling and scowl at myself. Don't get so worked up. Don't get so worked up!

I unwrap the cookies. . . The _chocolate _cookies. It's an unspoken code that _chocolate cookies_ are reserved for those girls you _really _like. I shouldn't read too much into this. . . I mean, what would a thief know about tradition? . . .Right?

* * *

_A/N: This is a filler chapter. Sorry. I just haven't updated in a while so I figure a little something is better than nothing, right?_


	6. Chapter 5

I ended up eating those cookies for breakfast. Not the healthiest choice. But, they were just sitting there and they looked so inviting and. . . Well, they were absolutely delicious.

I needed some ore so I could ask Gray to upgrade some of my tools. So, after the worst, and most delightful tasting breakfast I've had in my life, I headed for the mines.

And, I hear those wonderful words.

"You came at a good time, Jill." Carter tells me with a grim look on his face. I almost smile because I already know what's coming.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask. I'm almost proud of how concerned I sound. Skye is turning me into a dishonest person.

"A note came from the Phantom Skye," Flora informs me. Carter clears his throat and then reads off what the note says to me.

"'_At midnight, I'll be helping myself to the valuables in your tent. ~Phantom Skye.'_ That two-bit, good-for-nothing snake-in-the-grass of a thief." I want to laugh at Carter's insults. He's such an old man sometimes.

"We'll be set back for days if he takes out artifacts." Flora sounds more whiny and tired than upset.

"I have a plan." Carter tells us both. "If you lend us a hand, we can catch that thief! What do you say?"

What else can I say but, yes?

* * *

I really need to stop doing these late night things. They're going to give me bags under my eyes. As if I need another thing to be self-conscious about.

"Thanks for coming," Carter takes my hand in his calloused ones and shakes it gratefully. "The thief isn't here yet. We'll have to wait a bit longer."

I nod and sit down on one of the sleeping bags laid out on the floor of their tent. Not very comfortable. I wonder how Flora can stand it here. I guess she must be really dedicated to Carter is more than ways than one.

We wait for what feels like hours before anyone speaks again.

". . . Phantom Skye still hasn't shown up." Flora yawns, glancing at her watch. "Maybe he forgot about the note he sent." Carter pauses for a moment, before his entire face flushes and his face twists into a look of horror.

"That dirty thief! He could be stealing goods from the dig site at this very moment." That catches Flora's attention and I merely raise my eyebrows at this speculation. "Let's move Flora. Jill, we need you to stay here just in case.

"Hey, wait!" I call after them, but they're already out of the tent, racing for the mines. What is with people and leaving me alone at _their _homes?

I roll my eyes and lay down on the sleeping bag I'd been sitting on. It's only a few seconds before I hear footsteps. Oh, back already?

I sit up as a white mop of hair appears in the entryway of the tent, and pair of turquoise eyes raise to meet mine.

"Hehe, I had a feeling we'd meet tonight," he tells me with a small grin. I don't know what to say, so I keep my mouth closed so I don't say anything stupid. "Don't be nervous. I won't use my magic here." I flush in embarrassment.

"I wasn't—"

"I sent a note today," Skye cuts me off, looking off the side, studying the pattern of the tent. "But I'm not here to steal anything. I came to see you, Jill."

"How'd you know I'd even come to the mines today?"

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, beautiful."

"Skye, I don't—"

"Jill." He says my name gently, but it shocks me into silence. He continues with what he was going to say before. "And, I was hoping you'd spend some time with me."

I hope it's too dark for him to see me blushing. "I. . . I'd love to."

I really wish I could stop stuttering around this guy.

He smiles and I think I see a blush painted on his pale cheeks. "Hehe. Thank you." He clears his throat. "Why don't we go somewhere else? Those other two could be back any minute."

I nod, and he holds out his hand to me. I take it without a second thought.

He led me to the beach, taking a "short-cut" which took us out away from the main path so no one from the Valley would see us. We're sitting in the sand, looking out at the ocean for a few minutes, the salty spray kicking up every now and then with a soft breeze.

"The ocean is especially beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Skye looks at me with a smile, and the way his eyes stare into mine bring another blush to my eyes. "Maybe it's because you're by my side, Jill."

And just like that, I'm sure I'm bright red. _Fuck_. I rub as conspicuously as I can at my cheeks hoping to dissolve the blush. Skye just chuckles a bit and looks back out at the ocean.

"You know, I pride myself in making curry." He tells me. This time, when I look at him, he's not looking at me. "I work hard at it day after day. I gather various ingredients and taste curry made by many different people." He bites the inside of his cheek in frustration. "But I can never seem to make the curry I'm going for. I've got the right flavor and all, but still, it seems to miss something important. . ." He turns his eyes back to me. "What do you think it is?"

I pause for a seconds, searching his face, and then I turn to look at the ocean.

"You aren't cooking with love." I tell him. The calmness of my voice surprises me. He stares at me for a few slow minutes and then he puts his hand on his forehead and laughs.

"Love, huh. . .?" He turns back to me and I toss him a look over my shoulder, raising one of my eyebrows. "You may be right. I've been so focused on flavor that I never thought about it. . . I hope you'll try some of my curry the next time I make some."

"Of course. . ." I tell him with a smile that makes him blush.

"Thanks for spending time with me tonight. I'd like to walk you back, but a nice girl like you shouldn't be caught out with a thief." He stands and holds out his hand to help me. I take it. "Good luck with you work, Jill."

He kisses my knuckles and turns to walk away. He's only a few steps away, but something comes up like word vomit.

"Wait, Skye!"

He stops and turns back to me.

"Yes?"

"Next time we meet. I'll have cooked you the finest curry there is. And I want you to try it." His smile is even more dazzling in the pale moonlight.

"Of course, beautiful. Meet me at the Goddess Pond when it's done. I'll be waiting." He winks at me. And in a few seconds, he's gone.

* * *

"Did that thief come by?" Carter asks me. I'd gotten back to the tent literally minutes before Flora and Carter came back. I don't know what they were doing all the time but they had no idea I'd even left. I shake my head and Carter scoffs. "There's no trace of anything missing at the dig site."

I don't doubt it. They were gone long enough to look and do anything else. Which I can guess at looking at how flustered Flora looks. . . _Oh gross._

"Well, case closed then." Flora breathes. "Thanks for your help, Jill."

"Anytime." And, I'm gone before they can get in another word.


	7. Chapter 6

Every day since I promised Skye that curry, I've been in the damn kitchen. I started with basic curry the first day. And 16 days later, I'd worked my way up to Rainbow Curry.

Four days since then, I'm sitting on the floor surrounded by cooking books, studying up on the Finest Curry. I'm not really sure why. . . But I'm scared to disappoint Skye with the curry. I want him to like it. I want him to _love _it. I want to impress him.

My eyes flit back and forth between the books laid out around me, before I stand and go to the fridge.

This time. This time, I'll get it right. For sure.

* * *

Two hours later, I'm stirring a pot of steaming broth and another pot of rice. Rice is the easy part. I add the last few ingredients and stir the thick mix a few more times. It smells great.

Smell can be deceiving though.

I took the ladle and brought a small spoonful to my mouth. And then, the biggest smile I'd made in possibly years stretched to my face.

* * *

By the time to moon was high in the sky, I was laying in the soft grass surrounding the Goddess Pond, waiting for Skye. I had his curry in the same bowl he'd given me when he'd left that curry outside my front door. It was about time I returned it to him anyway.

I don't know when I fell asleep but, when someone cleared their throat next to my face, my eyes shot open and I pushed them away on instinct. I blink away the drowsiness and saw Skye lying disoriented on the ground next to me.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Skye. I didn't mean—"

"Please, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't use such foul language." He chided, and I flushed which made him laugh. "You've gone bright red. Are you that pleased? That's so cute."

"Sh-Shut up." I stuttered, I wanted to hit him for teasing me.

"I'm only teasing, Jill." He gave me a pleasant smile which sobered me up immediately. Then he looked up towards the stars. "The Spring at night is a mysterious place. . . Like you and me."

His eyes met mine and I looked down to cover my blushing. Why did he always have to say things like that? It's absolutely infuriating. And undeniably captivating.

"I. . . I, um, I brought you curry." I reached behind me and my hand closed around the bowl. I shoved it towards him unceremoniously. He raised an eyebrow in amusement and sat took the bowl. I swallowed my smart ass response as he opened it and stuck a finger into the stuff, completely ignoring the spoon I'd provided with it.

His eyes widened and he stared at me with some emotion I couldn't identify.

"F-Finest Curry!" He breathed in amazement. "You are like a goddess!" He sprang foreword and I lurched backwards, but he managed to wrap his arms around me in the tightest hug I've ever received.

I was frozen in place for a minute, before I raised my arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"I promised, didn't I?" I whispered, he pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"You must share it with me." He decided, sitting down next to me and crossing his legs.

"I didn't bring another spoon. . ."

"We can share the spoon, Jill. Or are you afraid?" His smirk made me bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from saying anything rude.

"Fine." I conceded.

Together, we spooned curry into eachother's mouths, and I listened to Skye tell me about his one passion besides stealing. I'm not sure who grabbed who's hand, all I know is that my hand in his felt so unquestionably. . . Right.

* * *

_A/N: Another filler chapter. I've been busy, and that's really not an excuse for not updating, but I'll try and put up another chapter tomorrow to make up for it. :)_


End file.
